


Galo e Lio fanno sesso la prima volta

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: FUOCO, M/M, Pizza, Sesso Anale, WRITTEN IN ITALIAN DO NOT ENTER IF YOU DON'T SPEAK IT, due idioti che si amano, fiamme, preparazione, remi fa solo presenza ma ohi lo amo lo stesso, sesso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Come da titolo. Semi au dove Lio non perde i poteri da Burnish
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5





	Galo e Lio fanno sesso la prima volta

Se vi era una cosa che Galo amasse del suo ragazzo, Lio, erano le sue forme, e la differenza di come poteva sentire quanto morbidi erano I suoi capelli quando ci passava le dita attraverso, quanto fosse liscia la pelle del suo viso quando lo accarezzava, e di quanto fossero affilati I suoi denti quando per scherzo lo mordeva, giustificandosi con un “Sei passato troppo vicino alla mia bocca.” 

Lio era anche spigoloso, ma Galo sapeva che poteva smussare ogni angolo con uno dei suoi abbracci, avvolgendolo letteralmente con I suoi muscoli. 

Ma al momento preferiva restare a guardarlo, la testa sulle sue gambe, concentrato nei movimenti del suo viso mentre mangiava una fetta di pizza. 

Lui al momento non se me accorse, concentrato sulla televisione accesa, fino a quando non abbassò una mano, e invece che trovare I capelli del suo ragazzo, non trovò la sua faccia.   
Quindi abbassò lo sguardo, mandando giù per non parlare con la bocca piena. 

“Cosa fai?”   
“Ti guardo.” 

Fu la risposta semplice e chiara, facendo fare uno sbuffetto a Lio, che si mise di nuovo in bocca la pizza, finendola e allungando la mano per prenderne un’altra.   
“Pensavo ti piacesse questo film...” 

Bofonchiò a bocca piena. 

“Ma mi piaci di più tu.”   
E rise quando notò quelle guance perfettamente pallide arrossarsi appena. Riusciva ancora ad imbarazzarlo nonostante uscissero insieme da qualche mese. 

E infatti, proprio perchè era da qualche mese che uscivano che avevano deciso di incontrarsi quella sera, pizza, film... e probabilmente qualcosa di più. 

I baci erano fenomenali, le coccole pure, avevano anche già dormito insieme un paio di volte, (e Lio era incredibilmente fenomenale a fare il cucchiaio grande), ma dopo averne parlato giusto un poco, erano giunti alla conclusione di voler provare a fare un passo in avanti. 

Quindi Galo aveva comprato I preservativi, Lio aveva ordinato tre pizze (due per Galo e una per sè), e si godevano quel momento insieme come coppia. Si erano incontrati all’appartamento di Lio, poiché sicuramente non era qualcosa che potevano fare alla stazione dei pompieri. 

Quando il film finalmente arrivò ai titoli di cosa, Galo si mise a sedere, stiracchiandosi. 

“Oh... è sempre bello. Finisce sempre allo stesso modo.”   
Lio si alzò per raccogliere I cartoni delle pizze, facendo una risatina. 

“è un film in dvd, è così che dovrebbe essere...”   
“Si, ma è bello vedere che non cambia mai il finale, sarebbe troppo difficile riuscire a capire che fil stai guardando se poi il finale cambia ogni volta....” 

Lio gli dovette lanciare uno sguardo perplesso, per poi sorridere e andare in cucina.   
Galo si perse qualche momento a guardarlo, così... casuale, vestito con una grossa t-shirt bianca e dei pantaloni di tuta. Teneva pure I capelli legati in un minuscolo codino.   
Era così affascinante, e pensare di starci insieme, gli faceva battere il cuore a mille.   
Lio finì di buttare via la spazzatura e si pulì le mani su uno strofinaccio, quindi tornò in salotto, proprio mentre Galo cercò il telecomando per spegnere la televisione.   
Gli si avvicinò e gli posò le mani sulle cosce, dandogli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. 

“Bene, io muoio di sonno, andiamo a letto?”   
Galo sembrò quasi offeso dalla proposta.   
“Ma! Ma avevamo detto...” 

E Lio dovette interromperlo mettendogli un dito sulle labbra.   
“Lo so, cos’abbiamo detto... hai portato con te I preservativi si?”   
E a quelle parole Galo divenne rosso come un peperone, sorridendogli ed alzandosi in piedi, per poco non dandogli una testata. 

“sisi, è tutto a posto! Li ho... cosa...”   
“Vai a farti una doccia. Io ti aspetto in camera.”   
E Galo obbedì subito, chiedendo in prestito un asciugamano e mettendosi il pigiama che si era portato dietro. 

Ci mise esattamente cinque minuti tondi, e con I capelli ancora leggermente umidi, si presentì nella stanza, respirando un po’ affannato per via dell’anticipazione, che si presentò con una leggera tendina nei suoi pantaloni.   
Lio lo stava aspettando, e quando lo vide sulla porta, tutto timido ed eccitato, si alzò, mettendosi sulle punte per dargli un altro bacio sulle labbra, e posandogli una mano sull’erezione attraverso I vestiti.   
“Ma che bravo... sei tutto pulito per me...”   
Galo si sentiva quasi esplodere, era talmente eccitato, e talmente innamorato di Lio che gli stava quasi venendo il mal di testa. 

Quindi Lio gli prese una mano e lo guidò verso il letto, facendolo stendere.   
“Togliti I pantaloni e mettiti a pancia in giù, tenendoti ben sollevato. Se questa è la tua prima volta sul retro...” 

“Non è la mia prima volta...”   
“Beh... non voglio farti male.” 

Galo annuì, facendo come gli era stato detto e presentandosi per bene, decisamente in imbarazzo, ma sapeva che ne sarebbe valsa la pena. 

Lio era così premuroso con lui. Galo chiuse gli occhi, sentendo un suono di un tappo aprirsi, e poi qualcosa di freddo. 

Sobbalzò appena, ma Lio gli accarezzò la schiena con la mano pulita, mentre li penetrava con l’altra. 

“va tutto bene, stai andando benissimo... Non mi ci vorrà molto...”   
“voglio vederti in faccia...” 

Mormorò Galo, allora Lio uscì con le dita e lo aiutò a girarsi, facendolo stendere sulla schiena.   
Gli diede un altro bacio, rimettendosi a prepararlo, fino a quando, appunto, non lo sentì abbastanza pronto. 

Galo era estremamente eccitato adesso, con il membro bello ritto, allora Lio si spogliò, togliendosi la maglia e I pantaloni, ed infilandosi un preservativo. 

Si fece un po’ di spazio, ed entrò dentro Galo, che gli circondò la vita con le gambe, stringendo forte il lenzuolo sotto di sè.   
“tutto bene?” Chiese Lio, non potendo allungarsi per baciarlo ancora, ma Galo annuì, troppo preso dal momento. 

Allora Lio cominciò a muoversi. All’inizio furono poche spinte lente, per poi cominciare con un ritmo costante, appoggiandosi a pieno sul materasso e stringendo un po’ I denti. 

Galo si stava godendo il momento, stringeva forte il lenzuolo e lasciava I gemiti uscire dalla propria bocca, fino a quando non cominciò a sentire caldo. Caldo dentro di sè. Spalancò gli occhi, guardando ancora Lio, bellissimo bellissimo Lio che usava tutta la sua forza per spingergli dentro e scoparlo a maniera, con il codino che gli si era sciolto e il sudore che gli scivolava lungo il petto... 

Sudore che si asciugava da solo. Ed effettivamente, il caldo dentro di sè era tanto, ma senza essere doloroso... Era un calore avvolgente, come un abbraccio da dentro.   
Lio si mise a muoversi un po’ più veloce, e allora Galo strinse ancora di più il lenzuolo, cominciando a sentire odore di stoffa bruciata. 

Lio pure sentì quell’odore ed aprì gli occhi, da un lato orgasmando mentre da un lato esclamando.   
“Oh! Galo che... ahn...”   
Il calore adesso era quasi insopportabile, riempì Galo fino all’orlo, tanto che dovette aprire la bocca ed una fiammata gli uscì da essa mentre anch’egli veniva.   
Lio uscì da lui, chiudendo il preservativo e buttandolo subito, e poi tornò a letto, stendendosi accanto a Galo e guardando il soffitto annerito. 

“Sei anche tu un burnish?”   
Galo socchiuse gli occhi, fissando le propei mani e poi sollevando appena la schiena per guardare il lenzuolo bruciato. 

“Nooo...?”   
Lio si accoccolò contro di lui, accarezzandogli appena il petto, per poi pulirgli la pancia coin un pezzo di lenzuolo. 

“Beh... perchè a volte succede wuesto... quando un Burnish lo fa...”   
Galo strinse Lio a sè, dandogli un bacio sulla testa, e ricevendo un bacio sulla guancia in cambio. 

“Mi è piaciuto.” 

“Possiamo rifarlo se lo desideri.”   
“Possiamo rifarlo adesso?” 

Lio lo guardò, per poi sorridergli. 

“Certamente.” 

Due ore dopo. 

Remi si portò le mani sui fianchi, mentre Galo e Lio sedevnao sul bordo del camion da pompieri con delle coperte addosso.   
Il team stava ancora cercando di spegnere l’incendio, allora il giovane uomo sospirò infastidito. 

“Non so cosa stavate facendo e non lo voglio sapere...”   
Si frugò in tasca e lanciò loro una striscia di preservativi. 

“A prova di burnish. Me lo sarei aspettato da Galo, ma da te...”   
E se ne andò, lasciando I due in imbarazzo a guardare il resto della squadra al lavoro.   
Lio appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Galo, ed entrambi risero. Lo avrebbero fatto a dovere, la prossima volta.


End file.
